


Gentle Love

by Snowbumidiot



Category: Elyza Lex (Fanverse), Fear the Walking Dead (TV), Lexark - Fandom, The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom, queer the walking dead
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbumidiot/pseuds/Snowbumidiot
Summary: I wrote this after 2x15. It was based after a post I saw on Tumblr. I posted it on Tumblr but decided to post the version with smut on here. Elyza is trying to comfort Alicia after what she did.





	Gentle Love

Elyza sat on the living room floor cleaning her guns. They found an abounded house to settle for the night after they left the supermarket looking for any clues to find Nick. Maddison and Travis went to a room to get some much-needed rest.

Alicia's eyes focused on several small dark stains on her jacket. Her finger hovered above them afraid that if she touched them, it would take her back to the hotel where his body laid. His lifeless body. Andres dead body. The stains are looking right back almost as if was mocking her. Laughing at her. Making her heart heavy with pain. So heavy that even breathing hurt each intake of breath made her tired. The knot in her throat is getting bigger and bigger. She drinks water hoping it will assuage the knot but it doesn’t it useless. 

Alicia hears the kettle go off in the kitchen probably from a makeshift fire stove that Elyza scrambled together from what she found around the house. Alicia feels the couch dip, she looks over and sees Elyza holding a shirt and some rags under her arm, two mugs in her right hand and a bowl of water on her left hand. She gently put everything down on the coffee table.

“You want to change?” Elyza voice is soft and gentle. Alicia nods her gaze going back to dark red stains. Elyza extends her hand waiting for Alicia to take, to help her up from the couch. Pale hand unzips the jacket helping Alicia take the jacket off. Elyza throws it in the opposite direction. Elyza hands gingerly go for them hem of Alicia’s shirt. Alicia raises her arms helping Elyza take her shirt off slowly not wanting to startle the young brunette. Elyza throws the shirt following the jacket; Alicia doesn’t look where not caring, hoping never to see it again. The shirt feels warm and soft against her skin. Elyza tries to make eye contact with the brunette, but she avoids it at all cost. 

“Let get you cleaned up,” That’s when she notices it. The blood is on her skin, on her forearm. It crusty and dry and all she wants to do is scratch it off. Elyza notices her tense when she sees the blood. The blonde Aussie tenderly lift her chin so that they can look at each other.

“Hey, I know you don’t want to hear this, but you did what you had to do. You did what you thought was right. You saved Travis’ life hold onto to that,” Alicia tries to look back at the blood, but soft fingers stop her. “I’m going to clean it off,” Elyza does just that she cleans it off with a blue rag. One, two, three Alicia count. Three swipes of the cloth on her skin and the red is gone like it never happened like she didn’t take the life of another human being. Like she didn’t take Andres right to live. 

“You didn’t have to come with us. You could’ve stayed at the hotel,” Alicia breaks the silence. 

“I wasn’t planning on staying very long honestly,” Elyza says. It wasn’t a lie not really. The only reason she ever stayed with them was Alicia. Elyza wanted to keep her safe not that Alicia needed it. It was selfish really, why she follows them. Elyza likes Alicia in every sense of the word. It’s overwhelming, but she doesn’t mind it one bit. In the few weeks that they met Elyza taught Alicia as much as she could. From how to build a fire to how to surf even self-defense. Elyza tries to make it possible that if she were to go missing from the brunette life, she would survive. So no she didn't lie she never planned to stay long until recently because honestly, Elyza doesn’t think she can go a day without seeing Alicia forest green eyes.  
Alicia's heart stopped for a fraction of a second when she heard Elyza words.

“You can leave you know. I-we” They both notice the correction but neither comment. “don’t want to hold you back. You can go a look for your group that was your original plan was it not?”

“Yeah, it was, but for all, I know they’re dead or infected what I do know for sure is that we are alive. I’m certain that my group can manage without me just fine,” Elyza does believe wholeheartedly that her group could survive without her it’s what they were trained to do from a young age, to survive. 

“Don’t you miss them? I can see it; your eyes get nostalgic when I bring them up. They make you happy you should try to find them,” Alicia looks into tired blue eyes. Lines that weren’t there weeks ago have made their presence making her look older but not any less beautiful. Alicia's hand makes its way to Elyza's shoulder. Elyza thinks this is the exact moment she realized she didn’t just like Alicia but loves her. Because even when Alicia is hurt, and she feels so much guilt for what she did Alicia is still trying to comfort Elyza. This strong, selfless girl no woman is too beautiful for this rotten world; Elyza is in awe of Alicia strength.

“It’s okay to hurt Alicia. It’s okay to cry. Being angry is okay. At me. At your mom. At your Dad. At Nick. At Travis. It is okay to let yourself taken care of,” Alicia nods but doesn’t say anything all she does is sit back down on the couch. On the scratchy lumpy uncomfortable couch. Elyza hands her the mug and sits next to her. She picks up her bag that’s next to the table and takes out another gun to clean. They sit there in complete silence only the click of the weapon interrupting it. Alicia drinks her tea, but her eyes never leave her arm. 

“How did you get through your first human kill?” Alicia's voice cracks with sorrow.

“You don’t. I still live with it. I still see how I took the life out of her eyes with my hand. I still see the pain in her eyes. How the light left her brown eyes. The smile she tried to give me trying to make sure that it’s going to be okay. I remember it all, and I remember every life I’ve taken. It's not that it gets easier it more that you learn to carry it and it becomes less of a burden. It’s not as heavy because you've become stronger,” Elyza doesn’t look into Alicia’s eye. Her gaze trained on her bag. “I still get nightmares, and I still cry. It doesn’t make me weak Alicia, the crying the dreams it makes me strong because it so hard to feel all those things. It is so hard to cry to feel weak when people expect you stay strong but I do it, and it's okay,” Elyza looks for the forest green eyes with dark circles. Large tears threaten to spill from the green eyes. Elyza nods encouragingly with a sad smile. She raises her arm a silent invitation for Alicia to scoots closer. Alicia clings to Elyza side; she buries her face in Elyza neck. She takes in the air, the smell that is Elyza Lex, and she cries. They start out as sobs muffled by the blonde’s neck. Elyza rubs soothing circles on her back telling her sweet nothing. When words weren't enough Elyza doesn’t say anything she just holds the crying brunette. Her sobs turn into soft hiccups; her hiccups turn into silent tears. Silent tears dry out, but Alicia doesn’t leave Elyza’s embrace.  
Elyza was right she does feel better now that she cried. It’s still heavy on her heart, but she feels better.

“We can survive this together,” Elyza kisses Alicia forehead which the brunette leans into the kiss.

“No, life should be more than just surviving,” Alicia kisses Elyza deeply.  
Elyza is paralyzed by the kiss because the woman she admitted to loving is kissing her. The older blonde was about to kiss back when she feels plumps lips detach from her own.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have kissed you without asking," Alicia starts to move away from Elyza her face filled with embarrassment from the kiss they just shared. Elyza quickly but gently grabs Alicia by her wrist. The Aussie stands up quickly interrupting Alicia from saying anything else by kissing her. Pale hands grab thick brunette locks. Tongues dance with each other gingerly exploring every surface they touch. 

"I've been waiting a very long time for this," Elyza breaks the kiss to get some much-needed air. 

Alicia nods, joining their foreheads together with a ghost of a smile tugging at her lips. Alicia looks into her favorite shade of blue; her hand lightly pushes Elyza to sit on the couch. Elyza sits down looking up in awe at everything that is Alicia. Alicia's hand go to the hem of her shirt taking it off quickly. Elyza light shade of blue darkens with lust and love. Alicia has never felt as beautiful as she does at that moment. Elyza takes Alicia's hand inviting her to straddle her legs. Elyza softly kisses her forearm where the blood stain once was. Alicia's heart swells at the kiss smiling at the affection. The blonde trails tan skin with feather-light kisses all the way to Alicia's neck. Alicia's head pulls back giving the blonde more access to the sensitive skin. Quite moans escape plump lip while long thin fingers find blonde locks. 

"Are you sure about this?" Elyza asks with ragged breath. Alicia nods desperately.

"I need you to tell me. I need you to give me the green light because I don't think I can stop this if we start," Alicia knows that Elyza would stop if she told her to but understand why the blonde is asking. Alicia herself doesn't think she can stop from what they are about to do.

"Yes, Elyza. I don't just want this I need it," Alicia's eye starts forming tears. Elyza kisses the tears away. Giving her one last look making sure the younger girl want this just as much. The young brunette nods. Lips find each other quickly; pale hands find bare skin while long thin fingers locate the hem of an offending shirt. Alicia fiercely tugs it off throwing it on the couch. Both girls come across bra clasp carelessly taking them off. Elyza waist no time and latches her lip onto brown nubs. Alicia's hands grab tug at Elyza's hair encouraging the menstruation. Elyza kisses and licks one breast gently while her other hand pinches roughly. Alicia core burns from the contrast of pain and pleasure. 

"Fuck, Elyza that feels so good," Elyza moans in agreement.

"We should go upstairs," Elyza stands effortlessly wrapping Alicia legs around her waist. A giggle leaves Alicia's full lips.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," 

The younger brunette attaches her lip onto Elyza neck making her moan loudly. Elyza ungracefully makes her way upstairs trying to be extra quiet when the pass Maddison room downstairs. Elyza is so damn grateful for the thick walls used for homes in Mexico. The last thing on her mind is to be quiet. Elyza enter the room making sure to lock the door. The Aussie laid Alicia on her back. Alicia uses her elbows to push herself back on the bed, so she is in the center. They both start undoing each other's jeans wanting to get rid of them as soon as possible. Both girls take in each other's naked form. They take in soft curves and defines muscles. Alicia especially takes in the inked skin. She follows geometric design starting from her right forearm all the way into her shoulder blade. A tattoo she has come to appreciate during their training sessions. Her eyes go to the tattoo on her left side of her ribs. Three beautiful black roses with stems leading their way to a broken infinity symbol on her hip. Two tattoos that she hasn't had the pleasure to acquaint with as much as she would like. The blonde doesn't have the habit of taking her shirt off unfortunately for Alicia while they train. Her eyes go further down discovering a new piece of art; she sees the tall black pine trees on her right shin wrapping around her calf. A tattoo she didn't know the blonde had. 

"You are so damn beautiful," Elyza lust filled gaze makes Alicia core throb with desire. Elyza gets on top of Alicia; the brunette feels Elyza dripping sex on her stomach making her, even more, turned on. 

"So are you,"Alicia looks into Elyza eyes only finding love and lust. 

They kiss for a small while taking in the feeling of naked bodies pressed up against each other. Elyza lips trail sloppy kisses on Alicia's neck. A loud yelp leaves her lips when she feels a sharp bite followed by a pleasure moan when she feels a soothing tongue trying to comfort the pain. The Aussie kisses the valley of her breast. She takes in Alicia right nipple kissing it gently. Her hand is kneading the other breast not wanting to neglect it. Alicia's eyes roll back in pleasure. She was never one for attention on her boobs because all the people she's slept with were always too rough, but now she gets how a girl can reach climax with just her breast. It catches her by surprise. Her mind goes blank for a second.

"OH! Fuck Elyza! Yes!" She lets out loud moans.

"Did you just come?" Elyza rightfully smirks. Alicia is out of breath trying to focus on Elyza. 

"I heard you could climax like that, but I didn't think it was true," 

"I guess you can," Elyza kisses Alicia.

"Do you want to stop?" Elyza asks looking down at the pool of arousal between their legs. 

"God no. I want you inside of me," Alicia's voice is husky with arousal. All Elyza can do is nod dumbly. She coats her finger with Alicia sex hitting the bundle of nerves.

"MMM," Alicia closes her eyes hips rising from the bed looking for more contact.

"Hey, look at me," Blue meets green. Two fingers enter Alicia core; it takes all her willpower not to close her eyes. Her hand finds their way to Elyza black clinging to soft skin. She leaves red lines. Elyza knows her back will be marked tomorrow, but she can't find a reason to mind or care.  
Strong fingers pump in and out of Alicia. 

"Mm, Elyza, fuck right there," 

It is overwhelming. Sharp thrusts. Gentle kisses. The feeling of Elyza sex rubbing against her thigh. The soft feel of nipples rubbing against her own.  
Alicia decides she's waited long enough. She takes in a pink nipple. Elyza head rolls back in extasy. Something stirs inside of Alicia. The feeling of pleasure, knowing that her action turn on Elyza. That she can give Elyza the satisfaction, she needs. While her lips are attached to one nipple, her hand is on the other breast. When she feels Elyza thumb on her clit, Alicia tugs gently on the pink nipple making Elyza moan loudly. She snakes her hand down to the blonde's core finding the bundle of nerves. With two timid fingers, she rubs it gently.

"Fuck! Alicia that feels so damn good," Elyza halts for a second before she continues her thrust.

"Elyza, I'm so close to coming," Alicia says against Elyza chest. Alicia feels the burning in the pit of her stomach. She feels her toes curl.

"Fuck baby me too," Elyza latches their lips in a desperate sloppy kiss.  
Alicia tenses against Elyza. She bites Elyza shoulder in ecstasy. Strong, thin finger clings to Elyza back leaving crescent shapes.

"OOO, fuck, I'm coming Elyza," Elyza helps her ride out her orgasm before she gently slips out her hand.  
Elyza thrust against her thigh become sloppy Alicia knows it won't take long for Elyza to go over the edge. She starts to rub faster until she feels Elyza hand on her wrist to stop. Alicia was about to apologize until the brunette sees Elyza back arch back her hand massaging her breast softly. The same hand she used on Alicia. Alicia doesn't think she's seen a view as beautiful as the girl in front of her loose herself in pleasure.

"Fuck," Elyza breaths out. Before Alicia knows what she's doing the brunette licks the arousal off, the pink nipple. She moans at the mix that is Elyza and her.

"What was that for?" Elyza surprised by Alicia actions.

"I have no idea it just felt right," A blush covered her ears.

"I don't mind it was so fucking hot," Elyza coats her finger in more of Alicia juices and cover tan nipples with it. Once satisfied she start licking it off. Alicia eyes never leaving Elyza every move.

"You're right that is hot," Elyza lays on her grabbing Alicia. Alicia's head rest on Elyza chest, she hears the mighty thud lulling her to sleep. 

"You're right life should be about more than just surviving," Elyza tells her while Alicia nods comfortably her eyes closing softly.


End file.
